The Wolf of TeuFort
by Multi Burst
Summary: [Because I am stuck in other stories, I decided to write this in my spare time. I might update this, depending on how much interest is shown in this small story.] When the team gets ready to head to battle, Heavy sees across a certain wolf in his room... [Right next to his beloved Sasha. [Currently there is basically nothing here, so rating is minimum.]


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Team Fortress 2 and Legend of Zelda; TF2 belongs to Valve, the LoZ series belongs to Nintendo.**

It was a normal day on the battlegrounds of 2Fort (or Teufort), both team RED and BLU were rushing into their opposing base to get the 'important' enemy intelligence briefcase while constantly being pelted by bullets, syringes, arrows and flames (or rainbows...)

Or so it seemed.

Team RED had just managed to capture 2 intelligence briefcase's, and so the battle was coming to an end. Most of the RED team were slaughtering the remaining defenceless BLU's, apart from the RED Engineer, who was giving high-fives to every BLU player and telling them they did a good job. But this was not completely unusual. The tables were about to be turned.

On team BLU, a cunning plan had hit them right in the face. Heavy, Medic and Pyro pushed forward onto the deviding bridge while Soldier, Spy, Scout and Demoman flanked via the RED sewers.

Engineer was busy doing nothing, practically sleeping and occasionally reaching out to grab a bottle of 'Scrumpy' he 'borrowed' from Demoman. It was rare that anyone came down to the Intel room, so he found that it was the perfect place to have a nice nap... And get unusually intoxicated...

Supporting the advance, Sniper camped at the Battlements of Fort BLU, happily picking off enemy Heavies and Medics, perhaps the occasional Scout. Surprisingly enough, RED either had no snipers, or they were frightened of his 'aimbot' skills.

"Agh! There's too many over 'ere! Gonna need support in da sewers" Demoman shouted to his team above.

"Ja, I will come right away!" Medic replied, coming behind the majority of enemy forces and slaughtered them by surprise.

"Thanks Doc'" Demoman sighed, as he was brought back to a comfortable health.

"Yo, let's go, let's go, let's go!" Scout said as he bolted out of the sewers into the RED Fort, and got surrounded by enemy Spies.

"Oh this ain't good..." Scout panicked. But just before he was going to get back stabbed, his teammates opened fire on the weak Spies.

"Thanks" he said, and ran off to the enemy Intel room. Upon reaching the hallway to the Intel, he heard the familiar repetitive beeping from a sentry. "Sentry ahead!" He announced for the teams' notice.

Spy snuck in, seeing the enemy engineer holding his hand out, high-fiving thin air. He snorted in happiness of how easy his job is now going to be.

Materializing in a corner of the room, Spy snuck up behind the Engineer and his sentry, sapping it then stabbing the Engie in the back in quick succession.

It now being safe for an advance, Scout approached the briefcase, and ran off to the BLU base. The battle soon ended with team BLU being the victor of the battle.

Both teams returned to their headquarters to get some much needed rest for the next battle and all members went to their dorm rooms, and everyone fell asleep.

The next morning, Heavy was getting ready to leave for the upcoming battle, when he noticed something furry next to his beloved Sasha. "Oh my god, furry thing touched Sasha?" Heavy wondered as he walked closer to it.

Now able to see the ball of fur up close, Heavy noticed it was some sort of 4 legged animal, like a dog of some sort. But, he thought this animal seemed too big to be a dog, to be honest, he did not know what the bundle of fur was even up close, so he slung the creature over his shoulder and picked up his Minigun, and headed to the van which would take his team to the battlefield so he could ask his friend Medic when he got there.

Entering the van, he saw that Sniper was not there, so he supposed little baby ran off in his own camper van before anyone else was awake. It was Heavy's turn to sit in the back, so he placed down the animal on the seat next to him, which would've been Sniper's seat.

Unluckily, it was Medic's turn to drive the vehicle, so he could not check on the way.

"Oh hey, Heavy, whatcha got there?" His not-so-friend, Scout, asked him.

"Little baby dog" Heavy simply replied, "Don't know what kind of dog though, is too big to be normal dog"

"Oh, Where'd ya find it?" Scout asked.

"Baby was lying near Sasha, little dog may have touched Sasha," Heavy said, deepening his tone of voice as he said the last part.

"I think I might take Sasha out for stake dinner tonight," Scout said smugly.

"NEVER... NEVER TOUCH MY GUN!" Heavy shouted at him, and threw a punch at scout's face. But scout dodged it.

"Too slow!" Scout smirked, and Heavy gave up after scout dodged all 15 punches he had thrown at him, making scout laugh for some unknown reason.

Soon enough, they arrived back at 2Fort, so Heavy took the dog to Medic's lab and asked him what it was.

"Doctor, look at what I found," Heavy said.

"Ja..." Medic replied, then inspected it for a few minutes. "Oh, interesting... Zat is a wolf, where did you find it?"

"In my dorm room next to my gun"

Medic remained silent for a while longer, before saying, "zis is very odd zat a wolf is in ze desert, they often do not come out of large forests. Though, here we are, a wolf not in its natural habitat," then added, "though, this one has some very odd markings on its forehead and one of its front paws."

Heavy did not notice it before, as he did not take the time to examine it fully, but there they where, sticking out like a sour thumb on it's dark grey fur.

"Oh, little little wolf is waking up!" Heavy suddenly bellowed after another couple of silent minutes.


End file.
